Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Dorky3599
Summary: The contires of the world go for a sleep over... They all play truth or dare... what's gonna happen?


Hetalia Truth or Dare

A/N: Hey guys! This is a bit of a thank you Fic… I really want your help with it; and by that I mean leave a dare/truth for a country via a PM (Or comments if you don't have the time) and I'll do it! (Unknown how long this will be… It'll keep going the more you guys read it and review!) (p.s. Do we want lemons in this? If so how far and what ships do you want?)

Charters at the sleep over: America, England, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, Greece, China, Russia, Canada, Kumojiro (Yes you can give him a truth or dare!) Prussia, Romano, Spain, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Poland and Lithuania

(Germania and Rome will be there too if people want them there!)

Chapter 1-

America was so pumped. Most of the countries were coming over to his house for the long weekend; that meant like three whole days with all the others, dude! America had been setting things up for a while now.

"Ok! Sweet, that's all the pizza, burgers and soft drink needed!" America said with an awesome hero pose and smile, "OW!"

A hand came down to smack America over the back of the head. America looked around for a while before finally spotting Canada who was frowning at him.

"What?" America whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What about real food and sleeping arrangements…" Canada held Kumojiro close.

"Aww come on, you know what sleep overs are like! Everyone just sleeps wherever and this is food!" America exclaimed.

Canada rolled his eyes and knew he'd be making the _real_ food latter (A/N: yea… pancakes).

"I don't want to go!" Romano complained as the BTT pulled on him to try and make him let go of the door frame but he only held tighter.

"Come on, mis amor!" Spain said as they put Romano down, "Won't you just come to be with boss?"

Romano glared at them all before letting the door frame go and attaching himself to Spain.

"Fine…" He really didn't want to go.

Russia slowly pulled his sister off him with a smile as he tried to make his was out of the house.

"Now Latvia, keep Belarus in the house while I'm gone… I don't want to be killed in my sleep or molested! Da~" Russia said, a smile still in place.

Ukraine had her sisters' head in her breasts as she waved good bye. Belarus fought back as she tried to get to Russia who was getting further and further away.

"MARRY ME!" She called out before Russia was gone.

England glared at his overnight bag as though it was the bags fault he was going. He'd gotten the text right after leaving America's place the other night. He didn't really want to go but didn't have a reason not too; and just because there were other people there… didn't mean they couldn't… (A/N: Couldn't what?! Iggy… what are you thinking?!)

Switzerland nearly turned and went back home the moment he saw Austria was going. _'Why am I going in the first place?' _Then he remembered… to get away from Liechtenstein. She'd been pestering him so much lately and he saw this as an option to get away for a few days.

"Oh~ like, Hi Switzerland," Switzerland turned to find Poland and Lithuania standing behind him.

He frowned at them both as he took in the sight of them. He glared at Poland and his pink suitcase before turning back around and trying to ignore Poland's chatter.

"So, like, you're going to this thing too?" Poland came up beside Switzerland now.

"Yes"

"Should be like, so much fun right Lithuania?"

"Y-Yes fun…"

Poland continued to talk and Switzerland asked himself why he was going again.

"Italy…" Germany said softly as he tried to wake the sleeping Italian.

"Paaassssttttaaaaa~~~~" Was all he got out of Italy.

Germany gave up and picked the Italian up instead. As he carried the sleeping country down stairs he was met by Japan who had all their things. He nodded to Germany and he held Italy bridal style. Germany pretended he didn't see the flash of a camera as Japan turned away.

"So we're leaving now?" Japan said quietly.

"Ja… we've got everything right?" Germany said.

"Paaassssttttaaaa~~~~" Italy said again and Germany rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I have everything including pasta," Japan replied as he looked over the bags, "Wait! I don't have my yaoi!"

It was another 10 minutes before they left because Japan couldn't find his yaoi or spare SD cards. Germany began to wonder what yaoi was and why Japan needed SD cards. (A/N: Pffttt… Germany will never know!)

"Hey, dudes! Come on in!" America said cheerfully as France, Spain, Romano and Prussia arrived.

It wasn't long before everyone was there, China being the last to arrive. Everyone, like normal, had either gone off into their friend or family groups. America wasn't happy with this; it meant people weren't _socialising._

"Ok everyone listen up!" America called out, moving to the centre of the room, "Everyone get into a big circle!"

Somehow everyone managed to fit in a circle, some on chairs, on others laps and on the floor. Everyone watched America who was standing in the centre of the circle and waiting for everyone to quiet down a bit.

"Ok… I thought we should play a few games and here's the first one… TRUTH OR DARE!" America called happily as he was met with cheers, groans and yells.

A/N: Well this is just an intro before the main event! I suck at this kind of thing so hope it's ok… ish… I guess! Any way… leave your truths/dares for the countries and I'll get on to it! The FIRST chapter shall be here soon! Xoxo Dorky out~


End file.
